


We Only Want To Sing You To Sleep

by Applefall



Series: Super Sappy Series of a Married Couple [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Want To Sing You To Sleep

It wasn't the fact that it was a dead body. It was the fact that the dead body had porcelain skin, untouched except for the scarlet blood dripping from a wound in the neck. A pale hand was resting on the no longer moving chest, as if it had attempted to stop the blood flow. The strawberry blonde hair was messy, the hazel eyes glazed over. 

The fact that there was a metal band curled around the ring finger of the dead hand was what made Pete's breath catch. The metal was stained crimson. It was almost identical to the one on Pete's ring finger. He knew that if he were look on the inside of the other ring it would state  _I've got troubled thoughts._ Pete's stated  _and a self esteem to match._

Pete and Patrick were cheesy that way.

"Patrickpatrick _patrick._ " He whispered, sinking to his knees in front of the lifeless body. Pete felt like he was being torn in half, his heart ripping. Agony gripped him as he stared at his dead husband. It shook Pete, and he moaned in pain. This was heart break, he thought. 

Pete awoke with a start, a scream escaping his lips as he did so. Patrick jolted upright from beside him, half asleep. "Pete?" Patrick mumbled confusedly, eyes still closed. Pete's hand found Patrick's, squeezing tightly. "Pete?" Patrick asked again, more concerned with why his husband had just screamed mere moments ago.

"Patrick." Pete said, voice choking. His brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears, his chest heaving. "Patrick." He cried, and gathered Patrick to his chest. The younger man made a surprised noise, but didn't protest. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou." Pete chanted into his ear, and Patrick smiled briefly.

"What happened Pete?" Patrick asked, voice clearer, eyes open now.

"I just... You were... You were  _dead_ in my dream." Pete managed, heart racing. 

"Pete," Patrick murmured soothingly, rubbing his arm. "It's okay, I'm okay, I'm right here with you." Pete nodded into his shoulder, tears falling freely now. It hadn't been the first dream he'd had like this, but the first in a long while. The first he'd had was when they had first moved in together, and Pete was able to sleep in a bed with Patrick. It had been years ago. The second had been after Patrick had gone missing for a day. It had turned out he was just so absorbed in making his solo album that he hadn't picked up the phone. That night Pete had dreamt of a stone cold Patrick on the floor of the studio. The last time had been after Pete proposed to Patrick. Patrick had been delighted, but Pete had dreamt of death approaching his fiancé that night.

He was so afraid that his heart was going to shatter if anything were to happen to Patrick.

"Patrick I love you so fucking much." Pete mumbled, and Patrick rubbed his back reassuringly. 

"I love you so fucking much too, Pete." Patrick replied, still rubbing his back. He began singing softly, and Pete began to drift off again,  clutching Patrick close to him.


End file.
